Last Wish
by bakaknight
Summary: Anita almost commit suicide when she was young due to her illness, but she was saved by the boy's undying words of hopes that inspires her to live longer. Years have passed and she learned that she doesn't have enough time to find for her "someone" yet.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Title: Last Wish

Author: Bakaknight

Rating: T

Author's note: HIYA! This is my first story...

I hope you'll like it! :D

**Disclaimer**: **Harvest Moon Belongs to Natsume, Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Anita's POV-<strong>

I always hated the flowers, medicine and everything that can be seen in the hospital because of the tragic event that happened when I was still young.

It was that time when I am still weak, stupid and emotionless. Every people who saw me were disgusted by my personality... whatever, who will like me anyway...

I was too stupid that I don't know what is the meaning of "Freedom" and too weak to force myself to stand up and to walk without the help of my friends.

I don't have a family, my life was incomplete that I almost jumped into the 13th floor of that hospital but I was stopped by someone who also looks as young as me

But a one or two year older that me. "Are you going to end your life by committing suicide? Don't you have patience to grow as an adult and wait for someone who'll change you?"

His words... are so mysterious yet Incredible, Those words that inspires me to continue my life... It feels like a rainbow-colored flower in my heart blooms to that

Meaningful spoken words of his.

That was when I was 8 years old... but now...

I became a strong and intelligent lady, like now but the doctor who's responsible of taking care of me told me something about my illness... And I learned that Maybe, I don't have enough

Time to find the "someone" who'll change my life.

I am already 23 years old but the doctor told me that... I only have 7 years left to live, exactly after blowing the light of the candle in my cake on my 30th birthday.

Instead of thinking negative thoughts about it, I decided to move to zephyr town and change my life there, by myself.

* * *

><p>Now, now. What do you think?<p>

Will I continue?

Please R&R! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Symptoms of death

Title: Last Wish

Author: Bakaknight

Rating: T

Author's note: Sorry for the very late update.  
><span>It's because... computer was down in exactly damn break.<span>  
><span>Now! I update soon :D Hiya! Enjoy~<span>

**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon Belongs to Natsume, Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Anita's POV-<strong>

It's been four days after the doctor told me that my illness isn't gone yet and I decided to move in another town. By today... I started packing my things up and leave the furnitures that I worked hard for... since I want to refresh my life. I look up in my watch and It's already... 7:23 A.M, Almost late for the exact time when the bus will depart in Zephyr town.

I rushed downstairs to reach the time. After reaching the bus station, I quickly ran into the bus number 6 and luckily I still found a sit at the very last. The bus soon departed from the city I lived back when I was 8 years old until now, but the flow of life seems to change for good nor bad. While thinking about the memories I spend when I was in that city... I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

_"M-M-Mom... D-Dad... W-Where are you g-g-going?" "My Anita, We are going to buy a gift for... have you forgotten that it's you birthday today, sweetie?"_

_"I-I just w-want t-t-to g-get out in this p-place... I d-don't need a g-gift!"_

_"But... Sweetie, Have you heard the doctor about your condition? He said that you can't still get out of here because you are ill..."_

_"It won't help... Well Me and your Mom will just pick you a gift by our choice."_

_"They are gone..."_

_"poor child... she's ill, she might have died soon too... next to her parents"_

_"no... this is not true..."_

_"Wake up! THIS IS REALITY! FIX YOURSELF NOW! YOU PITY KID!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

***End of Flashback***

* * *

><p>-<strong>Anita's POV-<strong>

"No..."

T-This can't be... It's just a dream... Yes, I am only dreaming... I can't remember anything about who my true parents

was... so... that may be impossible, maybe.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Anita's POV-<strong>

So I woke up in our second to the last destination, **THE CITY**!

I am getting ready for sleep again when... "_THERE IS SOME PROBLEM IN THE BUS ENGINE. WE ARE SORRY TO TELL YOU THAT THIS WOULD BE THE LAST DESTINATION, YOU MAY FIND SOME BUS TO GO TO THE ZEPHYR TOWN IN THE NEXT STREET. WE'RE REALLY SORRY AND THANK YOU_."

Nah... Worst Announcement I ever heard. But Anyway... Zephyr town is right next to this city, right? In that case, I'll just walk to go there.

While I am walking, I feel something flowing out in my nose. I quickly get a tissue and gently wipe it... There was a Blood. I started to shake in fear, thinking about negative thoughts again. What if I Collapse in this place? What if someone will not going to help me? What if someone will get me?. I feel so ashamed for my self... so defenseless and mean.

I started feeling dizzy when I reach the "welcome" sign in zephyr town, I fought my dizziness and slowly carefull my walk to avoid banging in some materials. _I can feel it... I am falling... I can't take it anymore... I... Will this be the last page of my life...?_

_***Thud!***_

* * *

><p>-<strong>Normal POV-<strong>

A man with a purple coat catch Anita from falling to the cold and hard stone. He carry her bridal style to bring her in his home. When he got into his house, a younger boy with a cap asked him who is her then he replies and explain it to him what happened.  
>Anita soon recovered from the collapse earlier. She quickly get up after realizing she is not in the floor lying, but in a bed... She stood up and search the house for her curiousity until she saw two men talking together about some stuffs.<p>

"Oh! You're already awake! I am glad... I just saw you were about to fall so I realized you collapse, I wonder why?" A man with purple coat explain her why she was there.

"Um.. thank you... I thought I was in danger by that time! If you're not there... maybe I'm not alive now... P-Please accept this money as a gratitude." she handed him out a 50$, but he push her hands away gently and just smile... "I don't need some present or gift... What Important is to have help someone..." Ivan replied.

"Ah! Right! What is your name? I haven't seen you around here... well are you the new farmer here?" Ivan quickly asked her the she replied, "I am Anita, Yes, I am here to work as a farmer, It's nice to meet both of you"

"I am Ivan, works as a teacher in the city next in here and This is Dirk, he works a part-time job in a cafe. Nice to meet you anita!" Ivan said.

After that they had their introduction, It keep silent for like 5 minutes then anita then broke it out... "I have to go now... Eh... W-Where is the farmer's house... tomorrow... I'll go talk to mayor. Thanks again, Ivan.", Then he said "Your welcome, Then I must go with you."

Ivan explained anita some place that they will see in their way until they reached the house.

"I Really thank you for helping me! Sorry if I did bother you..." Anita sighed then Ivan Quickly said, "No! you are not... Anyway Go-"

Anita hugged Ivan for all his help, Ivan is really shocked, he is standing stone in front of the door after the hug. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Anita said worridly. "**N-N-No! I am f-f-fine... G-G-GOODBYE!**" His face is as red as tomato so he couldn't speak properly, he then rushed to their house and rest in the sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ivan's POV-<strong>

What was that? I was hugged by the girl I just met today? No! Ivan! I won't fall for it... but she is so pretty and she has the kindness that I always find for a girl.

I think... I like her, But that doesn't mean I am going to date her... this is just the beggining. I hope my feelings won't bloom for her.

After recovering from that "hug", I change my clothes and sleep so I will be ready for tommorow.

So many things happened today...

* * *

><p><em>end of chapter 2 of 2<em>

_Sorry for the _**VERY**_ late update ._  
><em>but now... I'll give my best to release 2 chapters every month.<em>  
><em>So Aja! Please R&amp;R :D<em>


End file.
